DM-36 Psychic Shock
|Translation = Psychic Shock Awakening Saga |Gallery = DM-36 Card Set Gallery |Rulings = dm36 |Release = June 26, 2010 |Next = DM-37 Dark Emperor |Previous = DM-35 Neverending Saga |Block = Psychic Shock }} Psychic Shock is the 36th booster pack in the OCG. Details This set introduces the Psychic Creature card type and a new zone associated to them, the Hyperspatial Zone. These creatures are put into the hyperspatial zone at the start of the game instead of the deck, and can only be put into the battle zone by various spells or abilities. Psychic Creatures also feature both the Awaken ability, that allow them to flip over to their stronger side, and a Release ability to flip back over to their original side and stay in the battle zone. Each civilization has different Soul watermarks, with an associated keyword. Bolshack Möbius, Victory Awakened is featured on the pack's cover artwork. Keywords This set introduces the following keywords; *Holy Field *Chain *Chain Cascade *Soul Recall *Marshall Touch *Mana Reburst Psychic Creatures *Awaken *Release Alternate Artwork cards This set features the Visual Card V.C watermark. It is featured on the following cards: *Shinran, the Awakener *Fuuma Belarita *Anvil, the Ghostly Count *Magma Killerwear, the Explosive *Pugnosuke Sakuramaru *Pendelamon, Spirit Knight *Deepsea Dober *Fuuma Beelzebub *Hyperspatial Shiny Hole *Tararira Crawler *Labyrinth Rose, Shadow of Hades *Hyperspatial Bolshack Hole *Hyperspatial Faerie Hole This set also features the Miracle Card watermark. It is featured on the following cards: *Hannibal Zeta, the Charismatic Annihilator *Tornado Shiva Double Cross, Blastdragon *Dark Strike, Reaper Beast *Shadow Sword "Yagyuu" Dragon Contents *S1a/S10 Chakra, Temporal Thunder Dragon *S1b/S10 Great Chakra, the Storm Awakened *S2/S10 Alephtina, Spiritual Princess *S3a/S10 Luna Allegre, Temporal Tower S3b/S10 Luna Allegria, the Fortress Awakened *S4/S10 Cyber A Irons *S5a/S10 Rumble, Temporal Sage S5b/S10 Rumble Lecter, Terror Awakened *S6/S10 Necrodragon End of the World *S7a/S10 Bolshack Dragon, the Temporal Blaze S7b/S10 Bolshack Möbius, Victory Awakened *S8/S10 Deep Purple Dragon *S9a/S10 Japan, Temporal Enforcer S9b/S10 Japanica, Aggression Awakened *S10/S10 Baban Ban Ban, Earth's Blessing *1/110 Almeric, Spirit of Prophecy *2/110 Sun's Creed, Spirit of Revelation *3/110 Cyber G Hogan *4/110 Fuuma Andolorius *5/110 Hannibal Zeta, the Charismatic Annihilator *6/110 Azafaust, Supreme Lord of the End *7/110 Golden Eagle, the Scorching Dragon *8/110 Tornado Shiva Double Cross, Blastdragon *9/110 Nazuna Guma, Earth Unstoppable *10/110 Sanada Giant *11/110 Shinran, the Awakener *12/110 Rolan, the Oracle *13/110 Lahsa, Vizier of Combined Lights *14/110 Guze North, Blue Moon Guardian *15/110 Giovanni the 10th, Thunder Mecha King *16/110 Rising Mane *17/110 Legendary Amphibious *18/110 Fuuma Belarita *19/110 Cool Beauty *20/110 Luna Mystery Mansion *21/110 Aqua Doppel *22/110 Parlock's Treasury *23/110 Jack Liger, the Endless Abyss *24/110 Necrodragon Gebuki Baza *25/110 Anvil, the Ghostly Count *26/110 Dark Mazelan, Skeletal Sword King *27/110 Curse Guy, Suicidal Treasure *28/110 Unlucky Darts *29/110 Valtyson, Fierce Armor *30/110 Magma Killerwear, the Explosive *31/110 Double Revolver Dragon *32/110 Vyrapon, Squall Soldier *33/110 Sonkun, the Blazing Meteor *34/110 JK Great Gamble *35/110 Super Terradragon Jayanagi *36/110 Terradragon Renjin *37/110 Pugnosuke Sakuramaru *38/110 Decoy Totem *39/110 Goemonkey! Snake-Handed Boss *40/110 Leaf Storm Trap *41a/110 Diana, Temporal Brave 41b/110 El Diana, the Awakened Flash *42/110 Nakatsumaki, Spirit of Godly Guns *43/110 Pendelamon, Spirit Knight *44/110 Pure Kapala *45/110 Banga, the Explorer *46/110 Eternal Spark *47a/110 Aqua Cutlass, Temporal Swordsman 47b/110 Aqua Excalibur, the Awakened Indigo Swordsman *48/110 Diego Almeida, Blue Divine Dragon *49/110 Aqua Jester Loupe *50/110 Deepsea Dober *51/110 Ezorad, Electro-Fuuma *52/110 Project God *53a/110 April, Temporal Gunprincess 53b/110 Death April, the Awakened Requiem *54/110 Dark Strike, Reaper Beast *55/110 Fuuma Beelzebub *56/110 Burial Worm, the Burying Insect *57/110 Haunted Choice *58/110 Deadly Love *59a/110 O'Flame, Temporal Djinn 59b/110 O'Flayer, Awakened Djinn of Destruction *60/110 Flame Shiva Double Cross, Blastdragon *61/110 Shadow Sword "Yagyuu" Dragon *62/110 Salamander Lizard *63/110 Noppi Lupia *64/110 Drill Trap *65a/110 Kaiman, Temporal Flower 65b/110 Alligator, the Awakened Flower Beast *66/110 Omen Osborne, Spirit Knight *67/110 Miezou, Dancing Lion Faerie *68/110 Squirrel, Woodland Priest *69/110 Shrine of Rebirth *70/110 Future Blueprint *71/110 Rokkanata, the Explorer *72/110 Carla, the Oracle *73/110 Philippo, Thunder Knight *74/110 Barnian, Divine Enforcer *75/110 Pure Trotter, the Thunder *76/110 Rapudo, Vizier of Cool Winds *77/110 Hyperspatial Shiny Hole *78/110 Tulk’s Spirit Reel *79/110 Tararira Crawler *80/110 Cascade Guide *81/110 Pelori Hat *82/110 Seakai, Submarine Soldier *83/110 Mirlun *84/110 Lantern Cluster *85/110 Hyperspatial Energy Hole *86/110 Guard Grip *87/110 Necrodragon Tsukuyomi *88/110 Labyrinth Rose, Shadow of Hades *89/110 Globface, Unearther of Graves *90/110 Ares Dragoon *91/110 Valikin Worm, Suicidal Insect *92/110 Emily, Injection Doll *93/110 Hyperspatial Revive Hole *94/110 Bloody Cross *95/110 Snakeman Dragoon *96/110 Kinpou, the Monkey Mountain Boss *97/110 Chai Aini *98/110 Ryūnosuke, Squad Leader *99/110 Ponkichi, the Patched Pulverizer *100/110 Einrad, the Centipede Soldier *101/110 Hyperspatial Bolshack Hole *102/110 Tailspin Slash *103/110 Mouri Giant *104/110 Nyandake, Prairie Dreamer *105/110 Beetle Moguttan *106/110 Wandering Shroom *107/110 Pipe Sprout *108/110 Yuuko, Snow Cloth Faerie *109/110 Hyperspatial Faerie Hole *110/110 Rolling Snowman Gallery Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs